Stuart Little (2018 film)/Credits
Full credits for Stuart Little (2018). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents a Nitrogen Studios production a Rich Moore film Stuart Little Closing Directed by Rich Moore Produced by Jordan Kerner Screenplay by Greg Miller Story by Pidge Gunderson Based on the book by E.B. White Executive Producers Doug Sweetland Chris Wedge Ryan Potter Randy Thom Benedict Cumberbatch Ben Stiller George Lopez Gary Summers Bex Taylor-Klaus Gary Rydstrom Jamie Chung Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Bill Boes Edited by Tim Mertens Costume Designer Rita Ryack Music by Piotr Olszewski Executive Music Producer Alexandre Desplat Assistant Layout Supervisor Josh Miller Effects Animation Supervisor Larry McBrayer Cloth and Hair Supervisor Jordan G. Deavor Matchmove Supervisor Gary McKwan Visual Effects Supervisor Tom Miller Animation Supervisor Zack Parrish Head of Computer Graphics Gary Rydstrom Johnathon McKowalski CG Supervisors Christopher Meledandri Tom McGrath Patrick Cohen Larry Miller Lee Unkrich Gary McGrey Additional Story Material Andy Nelson Christopher Gunderson MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Supervising Sound Editor Michael Silvers Sound Designer Christopher Barnett Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA for ASHLEY Crawl Art Traditional Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Cast Additional Voices Story Story Artists Visual Development Visual Development Artists Modeling Modelers Layout Layout Artists Animation Animators Matchmove Matchmove Artists Shading Shading Artists Matte Painting Matte Painters Effects Effects Animators Editorial Color Colorists Texturing Texture Artists Character Set-up Technical Directors Pipeline Pipline Artists Motion Editors Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Assistant Lighting and Compositing Artists Look Development Look Development Artists Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director and Stereo Artists Rotoscope Artists Production Production Management Production Infrastructure Training and Artists Development System Enginers Senior Management Interns Software Development Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Original Dialogue Mixers Live-action Cast *Geena Davis as Eleanor Little *Hugh Laurie as Frederick Little *Jonathan Lipnicki as George Little *Jim Doughan as Officer Allen and Lucky *Stan Freberg as Race Announcer *Jeffrey Jones as Uncle Crenshaw *Connie Ray as Aunt Tina *Allyce Beasley as Aunt Beatrice *Brian Doyle-Murray as Cousin Edgar *Estelle Getty as Grandma Estelle *Harold Gould as Grandpa Spencer *Patrick Thomas O'Brien as Uncle Stretch *Julia Sweeney as Mrs. Keeper *Manuel Ojeda as Manuel *Dabney Coleman as Dr. Beechwood *Miles Marsico as Anton *Jon Polito as Officer Sherman *Francisco Gattorno as Jose Maria *Joe Bays as Race Starter *Taylor Negron as Salesman *Cesar Evora as Gabriel Music Score Choir Elin Carlson Converged Infrastructure, Cloud Services, and Information Technology Security Provided by Hewlett-Packard Enterprises Filmmaking and Animation Enabled by Workstations, Displays, Print Solutions and Computer Hardware Provided by Hewlett-Packard, Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios's Preferred Technology Providers Processors and Software Engineering Services for Movie Land Digital Production Services Provided by Intel Corporation Movie Land Animation Studios's Computing Innovation Provider Songs Distributed in association with Movie Land Entertainment No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. In Loving Memory of Stan Lee (1922-2018) Special Thanks A Very Special Thanks to Jamie Chung and to our fun and excitement who is making this motion picture. Cameos: Shank (from Ralph Breaks the Internet) - ©2018 Disney, Inc. This film is dedicated to our animals, please take care of this pets. Good luck to our friend. ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced and Created at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, California Category:Credits